


Forgiveness

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [31]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: A week on from the last chapter.





	Forgiveness

* * *

Maura wakes coming downstairs.

 

“Hey.”

“Morning.” Replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura on the lips.

 

“What are you doing?”

“Breakfast.”

“Don’t you have work?” asks Maura

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

“I took the day off.”

“Jane I’m fine.”

“I know.” Replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

“Sit.”

 

Maura takes a seat at the counter.

Jane puts a plate of food in front of her.

 

“Jane.”

“Mm-hum.” Replies Jane

“Thank you.”

“It’s just a bit of food.”

“You know what I mean.”

“It’s my pleasure…eat up” Replies Jane

 

Maura picks up her fork, spooning some scrambled egg in her mouth.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

The doorbell rings.

 

“Are you expecting someone?”

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll get it.”

 

Maura opens the door.

 

“Mom, What…”

 

Maura’s smile drops when she sees her dad standing there.

 

“What are you doing here?”

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Whispers Arthur to his wife.

“Are we going to stand on your doorstep all day.”

 

Maura steps aside and they enter the house.

 

Constance hugs Jane.

 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Replies Jane

“I’m was so sorry to miss the wedding.”

“Because you weren’t invited.” Whispers Maura

 

Silence.

 

“Well, are you guys hungry, because I just made breakfast.”

“Sounds good.” Replies Constance

 

JJ cries.

 

“I’ll go.”  Says Maura

“Let me."

 

Maura, Jane and Arthur sit at the table.

 

“Maura I’m…”

“No don’t do that.” Maura cuts him off

“Babe.”

“You can’t just say sorry and erase 20 years.”

“I know, I just...” replies Arthur

“You know what I can’t do this.”

 

Maura goes upstairs.

 

“Maura wait.”

“Let her go.”

 

Jane sits back down.

 

“We didn’t get a chance to talk last time I was here. Did Maura mention anything?”

 

Jane nods,

 

“I guess you hate me too now.”

“She doesn’t hate you.” Replies Jane 

 

Meanwhile upstairs.

 

“Why did you come?”

“We wanted to surprise you.” Replies Constance.

“Mission accomplished…why did he come?”

“He was worried about you.” Replies Constance

“Yea well, he is my dad that’s his job.”

“Honey…it’s time to let this go. Life’s too short.”

“Mom you don’t know the full story.”

“I do.”

“You do? You know about Mrs Jaquard.”

 

Constance nods.

 

“And when I found out about you I gave him what for.”

“How can you just forgive him just like that?”

“I didn’t just forgive him, I worked hard on it.” Answers Constance

 

Maura sits on the rocking chair.

 

“Sweetheart, people make mistakes. Try forgiveness…for me.”

“I’m not promising anything.”

“I’ll take it.” Replies Constance

 

Maura and Constance come downstairs 10 minutes later.

 

“Is everything Ok.” Asks Jane

“Yea."

Jane takes Maura's hand.

"Um...there’s a lecture on Khmuic tribes tomorrow. I was thinking of going, do you want to join me?”

“Just the two of us?” asks Arthur

“Unless you two want to join.”

 

Constance shakes her head.

 

“I’m good.” 

“I’d love that,” replies Arthur 


End file.
